


Here We Are

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [15]
Category: Phantasm (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hebephilia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: The cool night air, the chirping of crickets, and the subtle rustling of rabbits disturbing the brush around them was relaxing. It made Mike wish he didn’t have to go back to school next month and have to deal with real life problems. Mike just wanted the stars in the sky and Reggie with his guitar.





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU set after the events of the first movie when Reggie suggests they hit the road for a little while.
> 
> Partly inspired by this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/170557117066/person-a-takes-person-b-to-the-countryside-at>

It felt great to get away with everything that’s happened. After his parents and brother died, Mike felt completely disconnected with the world around him. Mike was grateful to have someone like Reggie in his life. Reggie was the anchor that kept Mike grounded throughout the whole ordeal and took it upon himself to look after him. Mike didn’t know what he’d do without Reggie. Recently, Mike’s been waking up in cold sweats, plagued by nightmares of a Tall Man coming to collect his soul.

That’s why Reggie thought it would do Mike some good if they took a small vacation away from home to get rid of all those bad vibes. Mike was growing up, on the precipice of becoming a man, and was at his most impressionable. Mike needed Reggie now more than ever. He truly was the only family Mike had left in the world and it felt good to know that he wasn’t alone. Especially on a beautiful night like this.

Reggie took Mike out to the countryside, a secluded place not too far from the mountains, and set up a tent and built a fire. They ate smores and talked about life as Reggie played his guitar well into the night, basking in the serene, picturesque landscape. The cool night air, the chirping of crickets, and the subtle rustling of rabbits disturbing the brush around them was relaxing. It made Mike wish he didn’t have to go back to school next month and have to deal with real life problems. Mike just wanted the stars in the sky and Reggie with his guitar.

Mike yawned, tugged his jacket around him tighter, and leaned further into Reggie’s side, prompting the older man to set his guitar down and wrap an arm around Mike’s shoulders. Mike relaxed into Reggie’s embrace and laid his head against the man’s shoulder and sighed. The fire was dying down now and, while he wasn’t too awfully tired, Mike was starting to feel pretty comfortable to the point where he just wanted to rest his body.

“What say we hit the sack, partner,” Reggie offered, tone soft and hushed to accommodate their environment.

Mike hummed in agreement, clinging to Reggie as he stood up, and they made their way to the tent. Mike had an arm curled against Reggie’s waist, swaying back and forth like he was in a dream.

“Go ahead and get settled in. I'm gonna kill what’s left of the fire,” Reggie informed, watching as Mike nodded and climbed inside the tent.

Reggie stubbed out the fire until there was nothing but a few dying embers glowing in the makeshift fire pit they had dug earlier. He picked up his guitar and put it away in its case before he made his way over towards the tent. Reggie pushed the flap aside and crawled into the tent that was clearly made for one, but it was enough considering how lithe Mike is. It even had a mesh covering on top that was sheer enough to look through for stargazing.

The moon was beaming down through the top of the tent, illuminating Mike’s bare body. He was only wearing a pair of underwear, even though he _had_ packed pajamas, and was sitting cross legged on top of the sleeping bag. Reggie’s eyes drifted along Mike’s body as blindly zipped the flap behind him without letting his gaze drift away from the young boy.

“You’re gonna freeze like that,” Reggie commented with a short laugh, regarding the boy’s attire, or lack thereof.

“That’s why I have you,” Mike pointed out with a small smile that conveyed innocence.

And in many ways, Mike was still innocent. But that smile also said something else entirely. A little grin Reggie knew all too well. Bringing Mike out to the middle of nowhere with all the privacy they could want was asking for trouble. It was no secret that Reggie was very fond of Mike, being a family friend for several years, but he never thought it would go this far. Then again, he never thought Mike would be the one to make the first move. If Mike had relied on Reggie to make the first move they wouldn’t be here right now.

It wasn’t the first time Mike had flashed his _bedroom eyes_ at Reggie and had it lead them to the nearest bed or any other applicable surface, but it was the first time they had any _real_ privacy. They were truly alone with no one around to make them feel guilty. The age gap between them was taboo enough without acknowledging that they were both men. Reggie knew it was wrong. Mike knew it was wrong. Yet here they are.

“Reggie? Keep me _warm_ ,” Mike said, fidgeting in a nervous manner despite being used to the idea of Reggie making love to him.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Reggie asked, kneeling across from Mike.

He always asked even though Mike’s answer was always the same. Reggie still had that _this is wrong, he’s just a boy_ mindset, but Mike was mature for his age and he knew what he wanted. Right now, he wanted Reggie. He wanted to feel _connected_. Reggie wasn’t about to deny the boy the one silver lining he had left in this world.

“Please,” Mike implored meekly.

It was one word, but it spoke volumes to Reg. Without even saying a word, Reggie maneuvered out of his clothes until he was down to his underwear with a giddy Mike waiting patiently. Reggie peeled the sleeping bag open and they both slid inside. Instantly, the atmosphere was hot and close as they wiggled out of their last shred of clothing. Only reason they waited to take off their underwear was so they weren’t completely exposed to the cold.

They settled against each other, Mike curling up against Reggie’s side as the older man brought him in close. They lay like that for a moment, in each other’s arms, with Reg caressing Mike’s body and pressing kisses to the top of the boy’s head. Mike ran his hand up and down the length of Reggie’s torso, timid in the way he felt around like he was discovering it for the first time, and gazed up.

Reggie took this as his cue and rolled over onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow so he could look down at Mike. Reggie cupped Mike’s chin with his thumb and index finger, lifting the boy’s head just a little to kiss him softly on the lips. Mike’s eyes closed, lashes fluttering slightly, and melted into the contact. It was silly to say, but whenever Reg kissed him like this it felt as if a warm waterfall had cascaded all over him, enrapturing Mike in it’s soothing embrace.

Mike’s hand drifted low on Reggie’s waist and curled around his hip as the older man lulled him into a state of blissful relaxation. Reggie’s touch left Mike’s chin to run down the expanse of his slender body, stopping at just the waistline of his torso. He rubbed his hand tenderly back and forth, palm only slightly hardened by guitar playing and on the right side of gentle and rough. Reggie teased Mike, touch lingering close to Mike’s groin but not giving him what he needed right away. Mike whined low in his throat, urging Reggie to touch him already, making Reggie smirk slightly against Mike’s lips.

“Reggie,” Mike begged softly.

“ _Mike_ ,” Reggie murmured back, rubbing his nose against the boy’s in an intimate gesture.

“We’re finally alone and all you wanna do is tease me?” Mike implored, getting impatient.

“We only _just_ started,” Reggie offered with a hum of amusement, caressing Mike’s prominent hip bone. “Besides, I never get to really take my time with you.”

“We have all the time in the world now,” Mike said, though his tone was kind of somber despite the excitement in his eyes and body.

“Don’t think about that,” Reggie told him, seeming to read Mike’s mind.

He kissed Mike tenderly on the lips, hand drifting lower until he finally wrapped a hand around the boy’s erection. Mike gasped, mouth parting haltingly to let Reggie deepen the kiss a little. Reggie could feel Mike go boneless, going pliant as Reggie gave him what he needed. Mike raised his hips up, searching out that sweet friction, only to have Reggie pull back slightly.

“Just think about right now.”

So Mike does. He let his mind go blank and only focused on what Reggie was doing. He doesn’t think about mom or dad and he doesn’t think about Jody, all Mike saw and felt was Reggie. And Reggie took him so slow and so gentle that Mike almost wanted to cry with how loved he felt. Even though Mike tried to act all tough and grown up, he always crumbled under the slightest bit of compassion from Reggie.

That much was true when Reggie started to kiss him all over his body, being slow and deliberate as he helped to relax Mike. The older man prepared him with deft fingers, intrusive but considerate in the way he eased Mike’s body open. Mike was making the sweetest sounds too. He was quiet during these interludes for the most part, too embarrassed to let his pleasure be known, but now that they were out in countryside in a tent under the stars, Mike was no longer afraid to let himself enjoy the moment.

And Reggie was digging it. He found himself purposefully nipping, kissing, and sucking all along Mike’s clavicle in order to draw out more of those sounds as he teased and prepared Mike’s entrance. The boy was mewling and writhing inside the sleeping bag, softly chanting Reggie’s name and begging the man for more and goddamn Mike was beautiful.

His small, lithe body all worked up and panting from the attention was enough to make Reggie hard. It didn’t take long for Reggie to toss all that _taking his time with Mike_ out the window as he couldn’t spare to wait any longer. Besides, Mike was practically clawing at Reggie and pulling the older man on top of him. Reggie wasn’t about to say no to that. So he let things take their course and rolled with the punches.

Reggie entered Mike, eliciting a sharp little whimper from Mike as his body stretched from the intrusion but Reggie was always so gentle with him. It was never Reggie’s intention to hurt Mike in any way and this was evident in the way he made love to the boy. His hips flexed as he thrusted into Mike, letting out a low groan as Mike’s tight body gripped along the length of his manhood. And Reggie just felt so _big_ inside of him that Mike sometimes thought he wouldn’t be able to take it, but every time he was proven wrong.

Their bodies rocked together, writhing and undulating within the sleeping bag, and Reggie peppered Mike’s neck and chest in love bites. At one point Mike clamped his legs against Reggie’s waist and threw his arms around his shoulders to cling tightly to his lover. The moans coming out of Mike were brief yet rich in their intensity, urging Reggie on. Mike’s face was buried against Reggie’s neck for most of it, but Reggie didn’t need to see Mike’s face to know he was pushing all the right buttons.

Mike’s writhing and whining were doing enough of the talking to let Reggie know what was good and what was bad and, baby, it was _all_ good. So much so, that when Reggie finally decided to start stroking Mike’s little hard on, Mike came almost instantly with how on edge he had been from Reggie’s cock brushing up against all the right places inside of his channel.

The orgasm that followed shook Mike down to his core and he convulsed slightly, jerking and moaning uncontrollably as his maturing cock released all over Reggie’s hand and his stomach. Mike’s climaxes were always so physical in the aspect that he would suddenly lose control of his body and just ride out the wave of ecstasy that followed soon after. The first time it happened surprised Reggie, but now he looked forward to it. Mike’s whole body basically vibrated and clenched around him, coaxing out the impending orgasm from the older man with ease.

Mike squirmed and held on tightly as Reggie came inside him, coating his insides in short sporadic bursts. His spent erection even flinched a little when he felt Reggie’s cock twitch and pulsate inside of him. They stayed like that for a few moments longer, connected and sweaty in each other’s embrace until Reggie’s erection softened and slipped out of Mike. Mike let out a low hiss, tender and sensitive now more than ever, as he hung onto Reggie.

Eventually, the older man rolled over onto his back with a tired and satiated Mike cuddling up beside him. Mike let out a soft hum of bliss, basking in the little aftershocks of their love making as they stared up at the stars through the mesh ceiling of the tent. Reggie held the boy close in his arms, stroking his hair in a tender embrace as Mike burrowed further into Reggie’s warmth. They didn’t say a word, merely basking in each other’s presence, and gazed up at the stars above them. A reminder that they were still here to appreciate the night sky’s beauty and infinite mysteries.

And for a brief moment, Mike was able to forget about everything and appreciate what he still had.

The stars and Reggie.


End file.
